<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starry Night by kill_the_titan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841333">Starry Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_the_titan/pseuds/kill_the_titan'>kill_the_titan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caretaking, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Eren is stupid, F/M, House Party, I guess this is underage drinking?, I have no idea how to tag this yikes, but to me they are not so, content warning for smoking drinking and vomiting lol, gothkasa supremacy, just regular drinking, they're 18 but if you're american that's underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kill_the_titan/pseuds/kill_the_titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren drags Mikasa and Armin to a party at Reiner's house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starry Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi it's been forever since I've written fanfiction, but this just came to me last night and here it is I guess. I miss going to parties and I'm living vicariously through the characters lol<br/>This is based on that official high school AU, which I'm absolutely obsessed with! I hope you guys enjoy :)<br/>CW: drinking, smoking and vomiting (if you're queasy maybe skip this one)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikasa wasn’t really a huge fan of parties.</p><p>Unlike her more outgoing friends like Eren or Sasha, Mikasa would much rather stay home, maybe invite some of her close friends to hang out, but even that was rare. However, tonight Eren had managed to drag her - along with Armin - to one of Reiner’s “ragers”, as he liked to call them. </p><p>That’s how she found herself sitting on a mysteriously stained couch, next to a very tipsy and giggly Armin, who was on his third beer and rambling about the latest video game he’d been playing. Looking down at her hands, she swirled her red solo cup, which contained a brown-ish liquid that Connie had poured for her, not specifying what it was, only saying “it’s good dude, trust me.” </p><p>She tried to keep up with what Armin was saying, even though she could barely understand half of his words, interjecting and asking him questions every now and then, but mostly just letting him speak. Mikasa preferred listening to people over speaking herself, and this little conversation with Armin was exactly what she needed to make this party bearable.</p><p>Her comfort was soon over though, as Armin spotted Jean and excused himself, stumbling over to him as if he had something very important he needed to say, leaving Mikasa by herself again. She breathed out a quiet laugh and sighed, twisting and turning her rings as she looked around the room. </p><p>It was dark, a ceiling lamp with a purple bulb being the only light source in the room, but she could make out a few of the people around her. Connie and Sasha were screaming about something in the corner, and Jean and Armin’s conversation had turned into mutual teasing (as it usually did). She could also see a couple making out against a wall, and it didn’t take long for her to realize it was Ymir and Historia. Reiner was in the middle of the room, absolutely wasted and trying to get Bertholdt and Annie to join him on the dance floor.</p><p>Looking around a second time, Mikasa noticed one of her friends was missing. She thought about it for a minute but soon shrugged it off, as it was not unusual for Eren to disappear for a while when they went to parties.</p><p>Mikasa finished her disgusting drink and made a mental note to not trust Connie with that ever again. Instead of getting a refill, she decided to go outside and be alone for a bit. She closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief as the loud and obnoxious music was suddenly muffled.</p><p>She pulled a cigarette and a red lighter out of her skirt pocket, leaning back on the wall as she lit it. She noticed how starry the sky was tonight and smiled at the sight, enjoying her own company as she felt the booming bass leak through the thin walls. </p><p>The door opened suddenly, startling Mikasa and making her inhale too much smoke, which resulted in a coughing fit. </p><p>“Mikasa! There you are!” said Sasha, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah” Mikasa managed to say between coughs, trying to recompose herself, “What's wrong?” She managed to clear her throat.</p><p>“Eren’s not feeling well and I can’t find Armin anywhere, so I thought I would bring him to you.”</p><p>That’s when she noticed him draped over Sasha’s shoulders, with his head down. His hair was messier and shaggier than usual, and the top two buttons of his creased shirt were undid.</p><p>“Why didn’t you take him to the bathroom?” Mikasa asked.</p><p>“It was occupied,” Sasha paused, “I think there was a couple in there.”</p><p>Mikasa sighed, using the sole of her boot to put out her half-smoked cigarette and shoving it back in her pocket for later. She signaled for Sasha to hand Eren over, sitting him down on the lawn chair beside them.</p><p>“Sash, bring me some water, will you?” Sasha nodded and went back inside as Mikasa turned her attention back to Eren, kneeling down so she could be at the same level as him. “How much did you have to drink?”</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>“Did you eat anything before coming?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>“Drink any water?”</p><p>He shook his head again.</p><p>Mikasa took a deep breath and sighed again, brushing Eren’s hair out of his face and looking into his clouded green eyes.</p><p>“I can’t leave you alone for one second, huh?” He simply groaned in response. “Do you feel like you’re gonna vomit?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine.” He spoke, slurring his words, “I just need to sit down for a bit.”</p><p>Sasha came out with a cup filled to the brim with water, as well as a small bag of cheap off-brand cheetos. Mikasa muttered a ‘thank you’ and handed Eren the food and drink, urging him to eat and drink it all.</p><p>“You can go back in and have fun Sash, I got this.” </p><p>“You sure?” Sasha questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry.” Mikasa assured her.</p><p>Without missing a beat, Sasha walked back into the house, leaving Mikasa and Eren by themselves. Mikasa dug the cigarette back out of her pocket - good tobacco like this should never be wasted - and lit it once again as she waited for Eren to finish eating. </p><p>He ate the whole thing, but as he was taking a sip of water he suddenly paused, and started breathing louder. Oh no.</p><p>He tried to swallow, but he couldn’t stop it. Running to the edge of the sidewalk, Eren started vomiting on the curb. Mikasa took one last drag of her cigarette and put it out definitively, tossing it and quickly making her way to Eren, cup of water in hand. She kneeled down next to him and rubbed his back, trying not to look at the scene herself.</p><p>When he finished he sat down on the sidewalk, arms resting on his knees. Mikasa handed him the water cup and signaled for him to drink it, which he happily did, gulping it all down in less than 5 seconds.</p><p>“Feel better?” She asked.</p><p>“Eh.” he groaned.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, observing the sleeping city, only illuminated by the moonlight. </p><p>“Ugh. Fucking hell,” Eren broke the silence. “My head hurts.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d imagine so.” Mikasa said sternly. “Where were you?”</p><p>“I was with Floch,” he said. </p><p>Mikasa scoffed<em>. Now it all made sense. </em></p><p>“We were with a few other people upstairs,” he continued speaking when she didn’t reply, “I basically drank a whole bottle of tequila by myself.”</p><p>“I don’t like Floch.” She stated.</p><p>“I know.” He replied.</p><p>They went back to being silent, hearing only the faint music back in the house. Mikasa looked at Eren, who was staring up at the sky, clearly with a million thoughts rushing through his head. She paused for a moment before she moved behind him, and pushed his head down to rest on her lap.</p><p>“What are you-”</p><p>“Shhh, be quiet.” She interrupted. “Just relax. We’ll go back in when the world isn’t spinning for you anymore.” </p><p>Hesitantly, he settled into her warmth as she started running her fingers through his hair. Her warm touch contrasted with the coolness of her rings, and her long black nails gently scraped and massaged his scalp, making him ease into her. Both of them looked up to the stars.</p><p>“Thanks for helping me,” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“It’s fine,” she replied, equally as quiet, “that’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>He looked up at her, but she continued facing the sky. Eren started playing with the necklaces and chains that dangled above his face, making Mikasa smile to herself.</p><p>“No,” he said, “You’ve saved my ass more than a few times, I’d probably be dead without you.”</p><p>“Yeah, probably,” She laughed.</p><p>They fell quiet again, and she looked down at him, their eyes finally meeting. Mikasa took in the view; His cheeks were flushed, as a result of the alcohol and the current situation he found himself in. His eyes were half lidded as he stared back up at her, who continued to gently caress his head. </p><p>Eren’s hand travelled up Mikasa’s necklace, eventually reaching her face. He timidly stroked her cheek, barely grazing his fingers upon her pale skin. She was also blushing, and the sight made him genuinely smile.</p><p>“Why do you care so much about me?” He asked her.</p><p>Mikasa paused. That wasn’t a question she was expecting to hear from him. </p><p>“Because you’re my best friend.”</p><p>“No, that's not it,” he laughed, “Armin’s also your best friend, and you don’t treat him the same way you treat me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked, breathing shakily.</p><p>“You know what I mean, Mikasa.” He said. “What am I to you?”</p><p>“I- Eren, you’re drunk.” She chuckled nervously.</p><p>“I’m not,” he said, sitting up and leaning closer to her. “Answer me. What am I to you, Mikasa?”</p><p>Mikasa took in a shaky breath, her heart racing, her face redder than it was before, barely hidden by her makeup.</p><p>“Uh… You’re uh-”</p><p>“Eren! Mikasa!” She was interrupted by someone coming from the house.</p><p>They both looked over to see Armin running over to them, with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you guys all over, Sasha just told me Eren was feeling sick.” He said as he reached them, “Are you feeling better now?”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” said Eren, trying to come back to reality, “I’m good. Mikasa took care of me.”</p><p>“Cool!!” Armin grinned, oblivious, “then let’s go back inside, I finally convinced Reiner to give me the aux cord for a while!”</p><p>Eren and Mikasa stood up, not looking at each other as they followed Armin back into the house.</p><p>Eren couldn’t help but wonder what Mikasa was going to say. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so like chapter 123 but make them real world teenagers and with way lower stakes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>